El milenio de plata
by amaterasu-madie
Summary: Este fanfic cuenta la historia de lo sucedido en el Milenio de Plata, tomé algunos hechos del anime y algunos del manga y, por supuesto, de invención propia.
1. Capítulo 1: La Luna y la Tierra

El milenio de plata _Capítulo 1: La Luna y la Tierra._

Era el baile de presentación en sociedad de la Princesa Serenity. La princesa era una joven de apenas catorce años, de largo cabello rubio que arrastraba en el suelo. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal, era la palidez característica de los hijos de la Luna. Ella era la única hija de la Reina Serenity de quién había heredado, además de su nombre, su misión, la de ser la heredera al trono de la Luna y como tal la única con derecho a utilizar el Cristal de Plata para proteger la Tierra y la Luna.

Mientras todos bailaban alegremente, la princesa se acercó al balcón a observar el cielo; y un joven príncipe que la había estado mirando sin que ella se diera cuenta la siguió hasta allí.

– Muchas felicidades Princesa Serenity, soy Endymion, Príncipe de la Tierra. – Endymion hizo una reverencia mientras saludaba a la princesa.

– Gusto en conocerlo Príncipe Endymion. – respondió ella un poco sorprendida ya que estaba tan concentrada en el cielo que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

– ¿Está observando la Tierra?, escuche que le agrada mucho contemplarla.

– Sí, ¿ve aquel balcón? – dijo señalándolo– es el de mi habitación, paso horas observándola desde allí.

– Cuando guste ir a visitarla yo podré ser su guía.

– Muchas gracias Endymion – dijo Serenity sonriendo, al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento al haberse dirigido a él sin usar títulos agregó – … oh disculpe.

– Está bien puedes llamarme Endymion, ¿puedo llamarte Serenity?

– Claro.

"Así fue como conocí a Endymion" pensó Serenity mientras esquivaba a los guardias del castillo para escabullirse a la Tierra.

En un bello jardín del palacio de la Tierra, paseaban Endymion y uno de sus guardias.

–…y eso fue lo que paso ¿Usted qué opina? – concluyo Kunzite.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – respondió Endymion sin siquiera saber que era con lo que estaba de acuerdo, ya que estaba más atento a los alrededores y entradas del jardín. Hasta que vio una figura blanca en el otro extremo del mismo.

– Kunzite, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, necesito un libro de tapas verdes con piedras doradas, ¿podrías traérmelo?

– Por supuesto.

– Debe estar en mi habitación– cuando su ayudante volteo para irse agregó– pero si no lo encuentras ahí, pregúntale a Zoisite si lo tiene, o tal vez mi madre lo tomó, no estoy seguro.

– No se preocupe, yo lo buscaré.

Y después de decir esto se encamino hacia el palacio. Entonces Serenity salió de su escondite.

– ¿Hace mucho que estás esperando?- le dijo sonriendo.

– No, acabo de llegar.

Viendo que Serenity miraba hacia el palacio la tranquilizo diciendo – No te preocupes el libro que le mande a buscar no existe, demorará bastante hasta que se dé cuenta.

– No debería haber venido aquí, el amor entre la gente de la Luna y la Tierra es contra las normas… no podemos enamorarnos… pero ya es muy tarde.

Serenity y Endymion se besaron sin percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando…


	2. Capítulo 2: Celos

_Capítulo 2: Celos._

Una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo observaba a Serenity y Endymion, al verlos besarse su corazón se llenó de odio, tristeza y celos. Todo lo que deseaba era salir de allí, se echo a correr en dirección contraria, atravesó todo el palacio, pero no podía detenerse no podía dejar de crecer su odio.

Otra joven de cabello castaño ondulado al verla pasar noto que algo andaba mal.

– Beryl… ¿Estás b..- le preguntó la joven princesa Gaia a Beryl, pero ella ya estaba muy lejos.

Kunzite se acerco a Gaia quien aún miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido Beryl.

– Princesa Gaia. ¿Ha visto usted a un libro de tapas verdes con piedras doradas?, el Príncipe Endymion…

Sin siquiera terminar de escucharlo Gaia pensó "No puedo creerlo".

– Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya. – dijo Serenity a Endymion mientras el naranja del atardecer los cubría.

Gaia apareció en el jardín haciendo que la pareja que sólo tenía ojos para ellos se sobresaltara.

– Endymion onii-chan, no está bien hacerle perder el tiempo a la gente enviándolos a buscar cosas inexistentes. – dijo la recién llegada

Serenity y Endymion la miran sorprendidos.

– Gaia…- dijo Endymion.

Sailor Earth… - dijo Serenity.

No se preocupen, - los tranquilizo Gaia con una sonrisa- hay muchas leyes que no tienen sentido y no creo que se pueda atar al amor a ninguna de ellas. No diré nada.

Gracias, Sailor Earth. Hasta luego Endymion.- se despidió Serenity y desapareció por la enorme puerta del jardín.

Endymion dejando de mirar la puerta y pasando a mirar a su hermana le gritó – ¡Se puede saber en qué estás pensando apareciendo y asustándonos así!

– Onii-chan no me grites… - respondió su hermana con expresión de asustada, su cara cambio a reproche y agregó - ¡Después de todo es tu culpa por estar en un lugar tan a la vista! Y además…*

Mientras tanto a un lugar olvidado por la humanidad, donde una malvada fuerza se encontraba dormida, llega Beryl. En su corazón ya no había tristeza porque había sido consumido completamente por el odio nacido de los celos.

– Fuerza de la oscuridad, Reina Metalia, ¿se encuentra aquí? – invocó Beryl.

– ¿Quién eres tú que osa molestarme? – respondió la Reina Metalia, su voz resonaba por todo el lugar, a pesar de que ésta no era visible.

– He escuchado que usted es capaz de conceder una gran fuerza, y yo quiero esa fuerza, la necesito para matarla, para matar a la Princesa de la Luna.

– Veo que tu corazón está lleno de odio, eso me gusta, pero ¿estás dispuesta a entregarme tu alma, a convertirte en una servidora del mal, en una youma?

– Haré lo que sea con tal de separarlos.

Cuando termino de hablar una daga negra apareció enfrente de ella.

– Entonces debes clavarte esa daga en el corazón, tranquila, sólo tu parte humana morirá y te convertirás en youma para siempre.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Beryl atravesó su corazón con la daga.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un regalo

_Capítulo 3: Un regalo_

Serenity entró a escondidas en el palacio, pero no fue lo suficiente precavida como para que Sailor Venus no la vea.

– Princesa… fue de nuevo a escondidas a la Tierra ¿verdad? No está bien que haga eso porque… – comenzó a reprocharla Venus hasta que Serenity la interrumpió.

– Es que tú no entiendes lo que es estar enamoraaadaaa.

Y tras hacerle burla se retiró.

Unas semanas después, la princesa estaba en su cuarto observando la Tierra muy pensativa.

– Desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a Endymion, me pregunto cómo estará, ¿me extrañará tanto como yo lo extraño? – Mientras meditaba esto repentinamente una gata negra apareció justo frente a sus ojos.

– ¡AHH! – gritó la princesa dando un salto hacia atrás – ¡Luna no te aparezcas tan de repente que asustas!

– Te he estado llamando un largo rato pero no me hiciste caso. La Reina dice que se apresure, hay un banquete esta noche. – contestó Luna con su típica mirada regañona.

– No tengo ganas de ir. – dijo Serenity tumbándose en la cama.

– Princesa, los invitados son la familia real de la tierra,…

– ¡¿Qué? – se levantó de la cama de un salto.

–… si la princesa no se presenta, pensaran que no estamos interesados en llevar una buena relación diplomática entre nuestros dos reinos, por eso es muy… ¿Serenity?

– Ya estoy lista vamos Luna, no está bien hacer esperar a los invitados.

– ¡¿Eh? – Luna parpadeo incrédula.

Después de ser anunciadas debidamente la Reina y la Princesa de la Luna recibieron a sus anfitriones, la familia real de la Tierra, que estaba conformada por el Rey, la Reina, su hijo mayor y heredero del trono el príncipe Endymion y su hija menor, guardiana de la Tierra, Sailor Earth, la princesa Gaia.

La princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endymion se miraron fijamente, intensamente, pero sólo por un instante de manera que sólo ellos dos pudieron percatarse.

El banquete transcurrió sin sobresaltos, tan sólo hablaron de cuestiones triviales, pues era mala educación hablar de los temas importantes del estado durante la cena. La Reina Serenity invitó formalmente a la familia de la Tierra al baile de mascaras que realizaría el Reino de la Luna el mes siguiente. Al escuchar esto la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra se alegraron, ya que un baile de máscaras era la ocasión perfecta para estar juntos sin que nadie los juzgase.

Luna y Artemis, los gatos consejeros de la familia real de la Luna, observaban atónitos el comportamiento de la princesa.

– Mira, Luna, parece que la Princesa al fin ha decidido ser consciente de sus deberes de estado. – comentó Artemis, el gato blanco.

– Sí, está cumpliendo con el protocolo como es debido y cuando fui a llamarla esta tarde acudió inmediatamente en lugar de su comportamiento acostumbrado. – respondió Luna observando a la princesa pensativa.

– Será que está madurando.

– Puede ser… aunque yo creo que podría haber otra razón.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Aún no estoy segura…

Después de la cena los reyes de la Tierra, la Reina de la Luna y los gatos consejeros se retiraron al salón de conferencias a discutir cuestiones de relaciones internacionales mientras los jóvenes se quedaban platicando en la sala.

– ¿Dónde están las Sailors Senshis? Quería saludarlas. – preguntó Gaia con un tono de voz un tanto sospechoso.

– Deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento. Luna ya les mando a avisar que nuestros padres se han retirado. – respondió Serenity.

– Ah, ya veo… ¿por dónde están? ¿por aquí? Dijo dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pasillos que salía de la sala. Sería divertido ir a buscarlas ¿no creen? – sonrió y luego agregó giñando un ojo- Iré yo, ustedes esperen aquí. – Tras decir esto desapareció por el largo pasillo.

– Gaia… – dijo Endymion moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el lugar por el que se había ido su hermana. Su expresión cambio totalmente al mirar a Serenity, se acerco despacio a ella – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?

– No lo sé, pero sea el que sea es poco. Ven, vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen. – Diciendo esto tomo a Endymion de la mano y se fueron por otro pasillo que conducía a los jardines.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar frente a una gran fuente.

– Toma, tengo algo para ti. – le dijo Serenity a su amado mientras sacaba una cadena dorada con una especie de relicario con forma de estrella que al abrirse producía música y se lo entregaba. – Es para que pienses en mí cuando no podemos estar juntos.

Endymion lo abrió y dejo salir una dulce melodía. Sonrió y abrazó a Serenity.

Mientras tanto en el salón de conferencias del palacio la conversación había tomado un rumbo mucho más serio que anteriormente.

– Ya veo, por esto es que querían que hablemos en privado. – dijo la Reina Serenity.

– Así es, no queremos preocupar a los chicos sin saber exactamente qué sucede. – explicó la Reina de la Tierra.

– Varios guerreros muy fuertes han desaparecido, algunos testigos cuentan que los vieron actuar de manera muy extraña antes de que esto sucediera. Como si estuvieran poseídos. – Informó el Rey de la Tierra

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sucede esto? – preguntó la Reina Serenity.

– No lo sabemos con certeza. Recibimos los primeros reportes hace algunas semanas, pero se han ido incrementando últimamente. – contó con un tono de melancolía en su voz la Reina de la Tierra.

– Incluso han desaparecido personas cercanas a la familia real, dos soldados y una joven de la corte. – agregó el Rey.

En el otro extremo del palacio Gaia distraía a las Sailors Senshi para darles más tiempo a solas a su hermano y a Serenity.

– Hola chicas como están.

– Earth, ¿qué haces aquí? Justo ahora íbamos a ir hacia la sala. – dijo Sailor Mercury mientras depositaba un libro en un estante.

– ¿Dónde están el príncipe Endymion y Serenity? –dijo Sailor Jupiter en tono sospechoso.

– Venus, ¿ya saben qué músico vendrá al baile de mascarás?

– Sí, no te imaginas…– sí no te imaginas contestó ésta emocionada.

Sailor Earth sonrió complacida al ver que su distracción surtía efecto. Mientras Venus explicaba todo lo referido al músico y Jupiter y Mercury intentaban convencer a las demás de ir a la sala para que también participara de la conversación Serenity. Mars reía de las exageraciones de Venus hasta que un escalofrío indicando un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

– Mars, ¿ocurre algo? – inquirió Mercury.

– No, no es nada… –dijo con un gesto como restándole importancia, mientras agregó para sí misma – Eso espero.

Pero lamentablemente el presentimiento de Mars estaba en lo cierto, en los confines de la Tierra una fuerza maligna adquiría cada vez más poder.


	4. Capítulo 4: Preludio de la guerra

_Capítulo 4: Preludio de la guerra_

Todavía faltaban dos horas para la llegada de los invitados pero Serenity ya estaba lista para el baile. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Endymion por tanto tiempo como tendría esta noche y por eso estaba emocionada. Esta noche nadie se interpondría en su camino, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Lejos de la belleza de los jardines y la paz del palacio, en las profundidades de la Tierra, en un lugar olvidado por los humanos se encontraba una mujer, que ya no era ni la sombra de esa joven de hermosos cabellos rojos. Ahora se había convertido en una youma por completo, renunciando para siempre a su humanidad, entregándose al odio que sentía por aquella que le había robado a su amado. Pero aún así no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar al Reino de la Luna, para eso necesitaba otros guerreros más fuertes. Y por supuesto no era fácil encontrar personas dispuestas a seguirla.

Por eso Beryl, valiéndose de los poderes entregados por Metalia, utilizaba la negafuerza, la energía maligna para lavarles el cerebro a los humanos y hacerlos sus súbitos. Poco a poco su ejército crecía, ya estaba preparada para su próximo blanco. Para tener realmente oportunidades de derrotar a la familia de la Luna y su Cristal de Plata necesitaba que los cuatro guerreros más fuertes de la Tierra estén de su parte, ellos eran los Shitennou, los guardias del Príncipe Endymion.

Como Beryl había pertenecido a la corte no le costó mucho atraerlos, todos en el palacio estaban enterados de su desaparición. Así que todo lo que debió hacer fue esperar a encontrar a uno de los Shitennou solo; encontró a Jadeite, y le pidió ayuda fingiendo estar herida, apenas el bajo la guardia, lo atacó y lo convirtió en su súbito.

Luego con la ayuda de Jedeite, le fue fácil poner de su parte a Nephrite, a Zoycite y finalmente a Kunzite.

Ya todo estaba listo, tenía de su parte todas las de ganar. Decidió que el ataque final sería ese día, en el baile, era el mejor momento para acabar con su tan odiada enemiga.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de la Tierra parte de los planes de Beryl habían sido descubiertos y todos se preparaban para la batalla.

– Madre, debo ir a la Luna a avisarles. – dijo Endymion con decisión.

– Ya me lo imaginaba. – contesto la reina suspirando de resignación.

Endymion tomo eso como un sí y corrió por el jardín donde poco tiempo atrás se había encontrado con su amada, para advertirle del peligro inminente.

– ¡Onii-chan!

– Gaia, no intentes detenerme, sabes que no podrás.

– No deberías ir solo. ¿Por qué no le pides a alguno de los Shitennou que te acompañe?

– No, su misión es la de proteger el palacio. Más con una guerra inminente. Yo sólo estaré bien.

– Endymion onii-chan… suerte y ten cuidado.

Endymion prosiguió su camino mientras Gaia lo miraba de lejos con su corazón lleno de inquietud.

La princesa de la Tierra todavía estaba en ese lugar, cuando irrumpieron los cuatro Shitennou seguidos por la Reina Beryl.

– Qué bueno que están aquí… – Gaia interrumpió la frase de repente al ver a Beryl - ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Beryl está detrás de ustedes! ¡¿Por qué no la detienen? ¡Jadeite! ¡Nephrite! ¡Zoycite! ¡Kunzite! – gritaba mientras observaba estupefacta como los cuatro generales se acercaban sin escuchar sus órdenes.

– ¡Es inútil! Ellos sólo me obedecen a mí ahora. – le dijo Beryl sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡Beryl, ¿por qué haces esto?

– ¡Calla, tú también me traicionaste! ¡Los ayudaste a ellos!

– ¡¿De qué hablas?

– ¡No puedo permitir que esa princesa de la Luna se robe a Endymion! – dirigiéndose a los generales – ¡Encárguense de ella!

– Por el poder de la Tierra, transformación! – gritó Gaia levantando su pluma, unos haces de luz la cubrieron y la vistieron con un traje de colores verde y marrón.

Sailor Earth, lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano, cayó al suelo, ya no tenía podía mantenerse en pie.

– ¡Nepherite, mátala! – ordenó Beryl.

Nepherite se acercó a Gaia y blandió su espada en el aire.

– Nepherite… – a Gaia de le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, de todas las personas del mundo no podía creer que justo fuera Nepherite quien la matara.

El sonido del metal cortando el aire, un golpe seco, silencio.


	5. Capítulo 5: El baile

_Capítulo 5: El baile_

Ya hacía rato que había comenzado el baile y el príncipe Endymion aún no se había presentado. La princesa Serenity estaba como de costumbre observando la Tierra desde el balcón. Entonces escucho la voz de su amado que la llamaba desde abajo.

– ¡Princesa Serenity!

– ¡Príncipe Endymion!

– Por favor, perdóname por llegar tarde al baile.

– Te estaba esperando. – Le dijo Serenity sonriendo.

– Algo terrible ha sucedido.

– ¿Qué? – la sonrisa de la princesa se transformo en preocupación.

– Beryl le ha lavado el cerebro a la mayoría de las personas de la Tierra.

– ¿Beryl?

– Beryl ha sido poseída por una energía maligna llamada Metalia. Y ahora, ella se está aprovechando del anhelo de los humanos de la longevidad de tu gente, y preparándose para atacar la luna.

Tres guardias que custodiaban el castillo se acercaron.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí? – gritó uno de ellos

– Nos vemos en el baile...- y tras decir esto Endymion corrió en dirección opuesta a los guardias.

– Endymion…

El salón de baile estaba adornado con los mayores lujos, en su interior un baile de máscaras se llevaba a cabo, la gente bailaba como en un sueño, ajenos a las preocupaciones del mundo exterior.

La Princesa Serenity descendía la escalera hacía el salón cuando un joven vestido con un tuxedo negro y un antifaz blanco se acercó a ella y le tomó la manó.

– Princesa, ¿me permite?

– Endymion.

Endymion y Serenity se dirigieron al el centro de la pista a bailar, mientras él le explicaba lo sucedido en la Tierra.

– No hay duda de que una amarga guerra a punto de estallar entre tu gente y nosotros, la gente de la Tierra. Yo seré tu futuro enemigo, por lo que sería malo que mi identidad se conozca ahora. Así que, por favor, perdona mi apariencia.

– ¿Tú serás mi enemigo?

– Metalia no es un ser humano. Ella es una masa de energía maligna. Beryl es una bruja. Al utilizar el poder de Metalia, ella está tratando de conquistar la Luna y la Tierra.

Endymion y Serenity fueron hacía el balcón, para poder seguir conversando más tranquilos.

– Si no hacemos nada, la luna será destruida. No debemos perder un momento, debemos derrotar a Metalia y aplastar las ambiciones de Beryl. Quisiera que me ayudes con esto, Serenity. ¿Creerías lo que te acabo de decir?

– Sí.

– Serenity…

– Endymion…

Endymion abrazó a Serenity y se besaron, mientras una lágrima silenciosa se derramaba por las mejillas de ella.


	6. Capítulo 6: Desesperación

_Capítulo 6: Desesperación._

Los gritos de los gatos guardianes interrumpieron la calma del baile.

– ¡Es terrible! ¡Es terrible! – gritaba Luna mientras corría por el salón.

– ¡La gente de la Tierra nos está atacando! – gritaba Artemis que corría a su lado.

El ejercito comandado por la Reina Beryl y por sus ahora llamados Cuatro Generales, Jadeite, Nepherite, Zoycite y Kunzite, era más grande y terrible de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado. En un instante transformó el baile en un campo de batalla.

La Luna no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos, pero aún así las cuatro Sailors Senshis lucharon con todas sus fuerzas.

– Shabon Spray! – atacó Mercury.

–Fire Soul! – atacó Mars.

–Supreme Thunder! – atacó Jupiter.

– Crescent Beam! – atacó Venus.

Las Senshi dirigieron sus ataques hacía Metalia, quien contraataco con un poderoso rayo de energía quitándoles la vida.

Beryl se regocijaba al ver la destrucción del Reino de la Luna.

– ¡A partir de hoy, voy a ser la gobernante, de la Tierra y de la Luna! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie me desafié! ¡Nuestra amada Metalia-sama, este es el nacimiento de nuestro Dark Kingdom! – gritaba Beryl mientras levantaba su cetro en el aire.

La Princesa Serenity observaba preocupada desde su balcón, cuando repentinamente apareció frente a ella la Reina Beryl.

– ¿Tú eres la Princesa Serenity? ¡Voy a destruir esa bonita cara tuya!

Beryl atacó a Serenity pero en ese momento una rosa roja se interpuso en su camino, quien la había lanzado no era otro más que Endymion.

– ¡Beryl, si te atreves a poner un dedo sobre la princesa, no te lo perdonaré! – el advirtió él.

– ¡Endymion! ¿Por qué proteges a la princesa de la Luna? Tú eres el príncipe de la Tierra. Si sólo te casaras conmigo, serías el rey de la Luna y la Tierra.

– Beryl, estás siendo confundida por la energía maligna de Metalia. ¡Despierta! ¡Líbrate de esa mente maligna!

– ¡Cállate! ¡Te mataré también! – el corazón de Beryl estaba tan lleno de energía maligna que ya no podía tener sentimientos ni siquiera por Endymion.

Utilizando la energía de Metalia, Beryl hace que Endymion salga despedido por los aires. Serenity al ver esto se lanza hacía él.

– ¡Endymion!

– ¡Serenity!

– ¡Endymion!

– ¡No vengas! ¡Serenity!

Finalmente los amados lograron tocar sus manos en el momento en que una poderosa energía impactó sobre ellos. En aquel instante Serenity deseó que ella y Endymion pudieran renacer pero esta vez en el mismo planeta. Sin reinos ni guerras, sin príncipes ni princesas sin diplomacia, teniendo la oportunidad de ser libres para amarse sin que nadie los juzgase, sólo quería tener la posibilidad de volver a conocerse, de volver a encontrarse una y otra vez a través del tiempo aún sin recordarse, su amor era más fuerte que eso.

La Reina Serenity, Luna y Artemis acudieron a toda velocidad, pero llegaron demasiado tarde.

– ¡Serenity! – gritó la Reina al ver a su única hija muerta.

– Princesa Serenity... – dijo Luna bajando la cabeza al no soportar ver la escena.

Los tres lloraban desconsoladamente.

– ¡Está muerta! ¡La princesa de la luna está muerta! – se regocijaba Beryl.

Las lágrimas de Serenity continuaban flotando marcas de la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir.

Un fulgor rosa sobresaltó a los gatos que estaban mirando atónitos a su querida princesa. La Reina Serenity acababa de colocar el Cristal de Plata en el Cetro Lunar.

– Reina Serenity-sama, si usa el Cristal de Plata, su vida... – le dijo Luna entre lágrimas.

– Mi vida no es nada comparada con la paz en la Luna y en la Tierra.

Dicho esto utilizó su poder para vencer a la Reina Beryl, a Metalia y todo su ejército y con sus últimas fuerzas envió a todos los que habían fallecido en esta batalla hacia el futuro, en una época en la que pudieran tener una vida feliz. También colocó a Luna y Artemis en un profundo sueño para que despertaran en el momento indicado para proteger a su hija y a las Senshi y guiarles en su misión por proteger la paz en el futuro.


	7. Capítulo 7: Amor eterno

_Capítulo 7: Amor eterno._

Mucho tiempo después, en un lugar muy lejano una joven de catorce años con un extraño peinado de Odango, salió de una joyería y observo el examen reprobado de inglés en el que sólo había sacado 30 puntos. Muchas veces había sacado malas calificaciones pero está superaba a todas. Seguro su madre se enfadaría mucho con ella y la haría quedarse esperando fuera de la casa.

– Debía haber estudiado un poco más…- resignada hizo un bollo con el examen y lo arrojó hacía atrás, con tal mala suerte que golpeó a un joven en la cabeza.

– Eso duele Cabeza de Odango. – le dijo él.

– Perd…– dijo la joven volteándose.

– ¡30 puntos! Deberías estudiar más, Cabeza de Odango. – le contestó él observando el examen.

– ¡Metete en tus asuntos! – le gritó, le arrancó el examen de las manos, le sacó la lengua y se fue ofendida, pero a los pocos pasos volteó y se lo quedó mirando unos instantes- ¡Qué tipo raro!

Mamoru también observa a Usagi al irse.

Sin siquiera recordarse se encontrarán de nuevo porque su amor es más fuerte que la muerte, más fuerte que el paso del tiempo, es un amor eterno.


End file.
